


Lucas’s #1 Pickup Line

by Cameo (CameoSF)



Category: seaQuest
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1561718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CameoSF/pseuds/Cameo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas finds a line that works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucas’s #1 Pickup Line

The first time he’d said it, Lucas had been perfectly sincere. It was the evening after Colonel Shraeder’s invasion of the seaQuest and the subsequent pumping out of the boat. Once the adrenaline had stopped flowing and the crew had quieted down, Lucas found himself in Tim O’Neill’s cabin, verbally rehashing the whole business for the umpteenth time. He was more rattled than he cared to admit, and he suspected Tim was too, judging by the Communications Officer’s unusual introspection. When Tim lapsed into yet another pensive silence, Lucas felt bold enough to inquire what he was thinking.

“Honestly?” Tim gave a self-deprecating shrug, his old-fashioned glasses reflecting the room as much as his feelings. “I was thinking that I don’t want to die before I make a mark on the world. Or at least leave something behind worth being remembered for.”

Lucas nodded, because thoughts of death had been uppermost in his mind that day as well, and not for the first time.

“I don’t want to die a virgin,” he stated softly. When the other didn’t respond at once, Lucas looked up, ready to laugh his words off if necessary. Instead, Tim was watching him with open dismay. “Forget I said that. It didn’t happen.”

“But it could,” Tim replied after a moment. “Captain Bridger forgets you’re just a kid. He shouldn’t endanger your life the way he does. The rest of us signed on for this, but you’re a civilian.”

Lucas defended Bridger automatically. “He doesn’t do it deliberately. I’m one of the crew, after all. I don’t want to be coddled.”

Tim was silent another moment, his thin face somber. “I know it isn’t what you had in mind,” he finally said, “but… if that’s really concerning you, I could help.” Lucas frowned, honestly bewildered. He was even more confused when his friend blushed slightly. “That is, if you’re not particular about gender.”

“Oh.” Lucas’s normally brilliant brain boggled a bit before what he was being offered sunk in: sex. He managed to keep his expression serious and his voice level despite the cartwheels his hormones were suddenly turning. “I’m not particular.”

Tim brightened a little. “Then, if…”

“Are you sure you want to do this?”

“You’re a good kid, Lucas,” Tim assured him. “None of us wants anything to happen to you, but it might. If this will help...”

Lucas had no doubts on the subject, and by morning, neither did Tim.

 

**********

The second time Lucas had said it, he’d had no nefarious intentions at all. He was in Miguel Ortiz’ cabin working on the Sensor Chief’s vidscreen, which had gone wonky during the boat’s latest crisis. Miguel seemed a bit hyper, his typical off-duty reaction to stressful situations, and couldn’t sit still. In fact, he was getting on Lucas’s nerves, although he understood why the man was bouncing off the walls. That day they’d all nearly sacrificed their lives again in the name of the UEO.

“There,” he said, shutting the last metal plate. The screen’s lights indicated it was up and running. “Do you want to go get something to eat?”

“No, thanks.” Miguel paused by the desk. “I can’t stop thinking about today. How close we came. I’ll never get used to it.”

“Me neither,” Lucas admitted. He hated to leave his friend in this state, and truth be told, he could stand to work off some energy too. “How about hitting the gym?”

Miguel shook his head, black hair flying. When he was manning his station on the Bridge he always slicked it back, but during his down time it hung loose and made him appear younger, closer to Lucas’s age. “I admire the Captain. He takes it all in stride.”

“I guess he’s been through it a gazillion times.” Lucas sat on the bunk, figuring he might as well stay there and shoot the bull. “Was today the closest you’ve ever come to dying?”

“No. But I’m not ready to go yet.”

“Me neither,” Lucas said again. He recalled Tim’s very different reaction to a previous near-death experience and smiled in spite of himself. That had ended up being a memorable night. “Last time we came this close, I had this profound thought,” he remarked, contemplating telling Miguel what it had led to without naming any names. “I don’t want to die a virgin.”

“Geez.” Miguel landed on the bunk next to him, frowning. “I never thought of that.”

“It would totally suck,” Lucas agreed. He opened his mouth to say more, but something in the other man’s eyes made him hesitate. All of Miguel’s pent-up vitality was now directed at him. “What?”

“You don’t have to, you know,” Miguel said.

“Have to what?”

“Die a virgin. I mean, _be_ a virgin.” He placed one large hand on Lucas’s shoulder. “If you don’t want to.”

Lucas was on the verge of telling him it was too late, but the sheer earnestness in Miguel’s gaze, not to mention the strength in his touch, made him reconsider. He’d always envied Miguel’s physique, and having it so close was enough to fizzle some of Lucas’s brain cells.

“I don’t want to,” he breathed, leaning forward. Miguel met him halfway, and a few unimportant brain cells seemed a small price to pay for what followed.

 

**********

The third time, there was no way Lucas could pretend it was an accident. He was horny, and since no one’s lives had been imperiled that day, he had to resort to deviousness. As far as he knew, neither Tim nor Miguel had told anyone what had occurred, but as far as he knew, neither of them planned to repeat their encounters either. That left a wide selection of crewmen to choose from. Lucas chose Ben Krieg merely because he expected the Supplies and Morale Officer would be fun in bed.

Ergo he went to Ben’s cabin after dinner and knocked on the door. When Ben opened it, Lucas presented his best ‘poor me’ face.

“What’s up, kiddo?” Ben asked, ushering him in.

Lucas plopped down on the bunk to indicate he intended to stay a while. “I don’t know if I ever told you, but I never… when I went to that party… I never got to use the condom you lent me.” He tried pouting a little, and added, “It’s still in my wallet.”

Ben sat down next to him, dark eyes puzzled. “Sorry to hear that. But you’ll get other chances.”

“Will I?” Lucas argued morosely. “I’m almost eighteen. What if I don’t?”

“You’re barely seventeen, and why wouldn’t you?”

“Anything could happen on the seaQuest.” Judging it was time to drop his bomb, Lucas sighed. “I don’t want to die a virgin.”

“Aw, kid.” Ben apparently ran out of words. Instead he pulled Lucas to his chest for a manly hug, which wasn’t at all what Lucas was shooting for.

“How old were you when you first did it?” he asked. When Ben attempted to release him, Lucas hung on.

“I was sixteen,” Ben admitted, his mouth close to Lucas’s cheek. “But I was precocious that way, it doesn’t mean anything. You’re precocious other ways.”

“Big deal.”

“You want your first time to be special.”

“Like with Katie?” Lucas asked innocently, and was gratified to feel Ben’s reaction. He would have snickered if he weren’t working so hard to seem depressed.

“No, not with Katie,” Ben said quickly. He and the lieutenant might be divorced, but the man definitely wasn’t ready to relinquish his claim.

“Then who?” Lucas persisted. “There aren’t any other girls on the boat that I like. Most of the guys treat me like a kid.”

“You _are_ a kid.”

Lucas took a deep breath of exasperation and exhaled it in the general direction of Ben’s ear. When the latter shuddered, Lucas went for broke. “I think _you’re_ special, Ben.”

“Whoa.” Ben tried to pull back, but Lucas simply tightened his grip. “Do you know what you’re saying?”

“Yes. I’ve thought about it a lot. I’m ready, I swear.”

For the longest moment Ben didn’t respond, then his hands began to stroke Lucas’s back as if of their own accord. “If the Captain finds out, he’ll have me keel-hauled,” he finally whispered.

“I won’t tell,” Lucas murmured. A second later his mouth was otherwise occupied, and it remained that way for a satisfyingly long time.

 

**********

After that, Lucas decided he was ready for a challenge. He knew exactly when Captain Bridger was off-duty, and he knew that Bridger always made time for his young charge. Having processed the fascinating variety of sexual experiences Tim, Miguel, and Ben were able to provide, Lucas now felt he was prepared for bigger game. The trio in question had made it unanimously clear that they considered their parts done, but Lucas was certain that if he and the captain had sex, it would not be a one-off. All he had to do was persuade the older man to participate.

Bridger invited him into his cabin easily, ready to listen to whatever concerns Lucas cared to express. It was unusual for Lucas to sit on the captain’s bunk, but he’d had some luck with that tactic, so he did so, trying to make the move seem natural. Bridger eyed him thoughtfully and took the seat at his work table without comment.

“Captain,” Lucas began, wishing he didn’t feel like the older man could see right through him. “Something’s been worrying me.”

“Anything I can help with?”

“Maybe.” He realized he was close to hyperventilating and quickly regulated his breathing, hoping Bridger would take it for a symptom of his distress. “We’ve been in some pretty hairy situations lately.”

“True.”

“And we’ll probably be in a lot more.”

“Also unfortunately true."

"Doesn't that bother you?"

"It comes with the territory. For some of us, at least."

"Military types. Scientist types like me generally expect to die of old age."

"Are you saying you want to leave the seaQuest?” Bridger spoke as calmly as ever, while Lucas’s heart sank. “I understand your concern; this isn't the safest place to be for a civilian.”

“No, I don’t want to leave. I just…” Lucas felt himself coloring. Odds said this was going to be a disaster the likes of which he’d never live down, but his mouth wouldn’t stop moving. “I don’t want to die a virgin.”

Bridger’s worn face didn’t change, but his eyes definitely twinkled. “Well, several little birdies tell me that’s no longer an issue.”

Lucas nearly swallowed his tongue. Forgetting himself, he blurted out the only thing in his brain, “Fuck me!”

Now Bridger smiled. “All you had to do was ask.”

 

 

 


End file.
